


Sexologists Agree That Stars Are At Least Fifteen Percent Cooler When You're Getting Choked Out

by MogmaMittens



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Breathplay, Ignoct Week, Lingerie is involved. Don't worry about it, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 21:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13622034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MogmaMittens/pseuds/MogmaMittens
Summary: Now, he knew that Ignis wasn'treallythreatening to strangle him, but. Hey. Golden opportunity.





	Sexologists Agree That Stars Are At Least Fifteen Percent Cooler When You're Getting Choked Out

“Some meeting, huh?” 

 

Ignis blinked at him, very obviously collected himself, and then tucked his thumbs into his pockets for good measure. “It was...  enlightening.”

 

“Ooh,” Noct paused where they were in the hallway, turning to face Ignis completely. “Tell me more.” He knew what he was doing. It was fine.

 

See, today he had a very, depending on personal opinion, smart and/or stupid idea. Go to a meeting - for  _ once,  _ which is the exact point in which Ignis knew something was up - wear  _ that  _ pair of pants that sag a little too low on his hips, and then put on the silky pair of panties he had stashed in the back of his sock drawer. Finally, at the meeting, he would take  _ every  _ opportunity to lean forward, or stand up and bend over the table to point at something “important”.

 

And boy, did Ignis  _ notice.  _ Noct wasn’t sure he did until he brushed their hands together underneath the table and he’d flinched away, and then he  _ knew  _ he’d seen. Maybe more than once.

 

So, here they were.

 

“Well, first of all, I’m not sure whether I should be kissing you or strangling you for all that you pulled back there.”

 

Noct made a face, as though he was appraising the idea, and then shrugged his shoulders. “Why not do both?”

 

Then, Ignis stilled completely and shot Noct a scathing glance, one eyebrow raised. “ _ That’s _ a line.” He watched Ignis’ eyes dart behind him, and Noct… actually didn’t know what was there. He wasn’t paying much attention. Doing that kind of shit might’ve gotten Ignis all riled up, but it got Noct riled up, too, which  _ was _ the intended outcome, but it also made him  _ way  _ less prone to paying attention to anything. 

 

“Sure is.” He smiled, like a cheeky little bastard, and took a step back when Ignis advanced on him. Then another. Then another. And then Noct thought Ignis was reaching to brace him against the wall, or something, but it was really just a door, and Noct, in the process of leaning up against something that was not there, almost fell on his ass.

 

A closet, though. That was smart. Topical.

 

Ignis caught him - he always did, even though he kind of felt like a dumbass having Ignis catch him when he was just being clumsy - and led him back until he could shut the door behind them.

 

“My room is like, _right there,_ you know.” Some vague exhibitionism was _fine,_ but whipping it out in a closet where anyone could walk in could be. Weird. “Good, uh, twenty foot walk. Maybe less. With a bed, and everything.”  
  
“Oh, I see. You’re the only one here allowed to voyeur themselves out. I, in my poor state, am _confined_ to the walls of your bedroom, locked for all eternity as your austere advisor, _suffering_ as you bend over tables, and desks, and-”  
  
“Holy shit.” Of course, while he complained, he edged himself close enough to be whispering directly into his ear, which was not fair. He also had managed to gather Noct back against one of the storage cabinets which, hey. Better than nothing. Better than _falling on his ass, like a moron._

 

“The door is locked, Noct,” he said lowly, his breath puffing hot against the sensitive skin of his neck. That was… a stunningly good argument. If they couldn’t hear them from outside his bedroom, there was no reason they would have been able to hear them  _ now,  _ especially since dedicated janitorial staff doesn’t come through until about two in the morning.

 

If asked, Noct would deny ever knowing this.

 

“Fuck, um.” He tilted his head back so Ignis could get at his throat, knowing full well that was essentially his permission  _ right there,  _ in boldface print. “I’m sold.” Noct mumbled, then shuddered when Ignis nosed at the skin behind his ear and pressed a kiss behind his jaw. He made his way down his neck, all the while popping open the front of his pants (even though it wasn’t really necessary, they were  _ really  _ loose) and sliding one hand in while the other felt up his side.

 

“Would you care to share the details of your ensemble today?” Ignis asked, even though he  _ had  _ to know from the show Noct gave him, plus his hand was  _ right there.  _ Speaking of which, Noct pressed up against it, and felt Ignis’ fingers twitch and then start to palm him. At Noct’s lack of reply - because he was busier elsewhere - Ignis snorted against his neck, and then pulled his hand back. “If it’s not too much trouble.”

 

“Are you asking what I’m wearing?”

 

“In so many words.”

 

“Now  _ that’s  _ a line.” Noct canted his head, grinned, and said, “why don’t you look for yourself?” He reached down with both hands and got his pants around his hips so they could drop to the floor, revealing what was underneath.

 

“Silk?” Just from his voice, Noct could tell Ignis looked shocked. Eyebrows raised, mouth open, the whole nine yards. He started to trace the outline of his cock through his underwear, straining against the expensive fabric. “What’s the occasion?” 

 

“Wanted to mess with you. Maybe get choked in a closet, you know how it is.” He heard Ignis’ inhale against his shoulder and he beamed, leaning into his hand when it roamed up his chest to sit at the base of his throat. “I’m serious. Really serious.  _ Super  _ serious.” Ignis squeezed, just a little. “You have  _ really  _ nice hands.” 

 

“Well, you know I’m a goner when it comes to flattery.” Painfully slow, he felt the palm of Ignis’ hand move up his throat, increasing in pressure, until his fingertips were pressing just slightly into the pulse points at either side of his neck. He was working at Ignis’ slacks in a second, haphazardly unbuckling his belt and undoing his fly like it’d personally wronged him.

 

He just needed… his mouth fell open when Ignis pressed  _ even harder _ , but still not hard  _ enough,  _ and Noct scrambled to get Ignis’ dick in his hand before he fuckin’  _ busted in his fancy underwear.  _ He could just buy more, but it was the principle of the thing. Rolling his hips forward, he proceeded to  _ not  _ realize he was chanting “please, please, please,  _ please, please,”  _ until Ignis bit his jaw and mumbled a soft, “quiet, darling.”

 

To which, of course, Noct nodded, and then proceeded to whine when Ignis wrapped his fingers around his cock, tilting his hips forward so  _ maybe  _ Ignis would get the idea.

 

“Closer, I-” he cut himself off, unable to finish his statement. Luckily, Ignis caught his meaning and got close enough that Noct could wrap a hand around both of them, stroking them in time with his hurried rocking. “ _ Fuck,”  _ he wheezed, pushing himself forward until Ignis’ hand was just barely restricting his airflow. “Wanna see stars.”

 

The tension on his throat increased, just a little, when Ignis pushed him back, and Noct felt his dick twitch in his hand. He wasn’t going to last much longer, he made sure of it when he squeezed them both and moaned - though it came out higher and squeakier than he’d imagined. Barely, he registered his head getting fuzzier, and his body tensing in anticipation. 

 

It felt  _ so, so  _ good, and then he came, and  _ then _ … he blacked out. He could only imagine what those few seconds were like for Ignis, because when he came to - not more than a moment or two later - Ignis’ hand was gone from his throat, and was resting instead on the storage bin behind them. His hand ran slick with cum and he laughed under his breath as Ignis rode out his orgasm, thrusting into his hand and breathing raggedly against his shoulder.

 

“You good?” Noct asked, voice scratchy, once he was certain he’d finished, bringing up his clean hand and coughing into the back of it while he scanned the room for something to clean himself up with.

 

“Did  _ you _ see stars?”

 

Noct grinned at him widely, rubbing his jaw down to his neck. “I saw  _ space.  _ We gotta do that again sometime. One thing, though.”

 

“Hm?” Ignis sounded worse for wear than  _ he  _ did, which… was a testament, really. Maybe Noct  _ wasn’t  _ the only one super into this.

 

“You never kissed me.” He  _ tried  _ to sound pouty with his throat raw and voice trembling, but. Couldn’t have his cake and eat it too. He just hoped there wouldn’t be any bruising. “Was kinda lookin’ forward to it.”

 

“Oh,” he mumbled, like he’d just remembered he left the Godsdamned oven on, or something. “That can certainly be arranged.” The hand that had been on his throat slid into his hair, and then his jaw, ending up on his chin, and Noct decided to do  _ at least  _ half the effort of leaning into him.

 

It was, really, the least he could do. 

**Author's Note:**

> breathplay is. so hard. with ignoct im DYING they're so soft and how does one make. Light Strangulation soft
> 
> also i literally almost missed the deadline for this prompt because i started seriously writing this at like. 6 am. it's almost 9:30 am. ha ha ha i want to sleep
> 
> i have a [twitter!](http://www.twitter.com/lgn1s)


End file.
